In facilities having multiple kennel runs (cages), side-by-side individual runs are separated from one another by a partition or fence such as chainlink fencing. The runs usually have a common floor; materials such as animal waste, rain, or wash water in one run can flow on the floor under the fence or partition into the adjacent run and possibly contaminate that run and spread disease among the animals. It is therefore generally desirable that each run be "isolated" from the run or runs adjacent to it so that wash water, liquid waste, fecal matter and the like in one run cannot flow into an adjacent run.